Damon
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: El Punto de vista de Damon, desde su llegada a Mystic Falls, cuando conoce a Elena en el Bosque, la cena en casa de Elena, la cachetada de Elena... ¿Ves un futuro conmigo? Lo he visto desde el primer momento en que te vi… SIDE STORY


**Título: **Damon

**Sinopsis: **El Punto de vista de Damon, desde su llegada a Mystic Falls, cuando conoce a Elena en el Bosque, la cena en casa de Elena, la cachetada de Elena...

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de The Vampire Diaries, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW**.**

**Rated: M**

**Unas cuantas desvarianzas mías sobre los pensamientos de Damon a su regreso a Mystic Falls… **

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Damon<strong>

Aquí estaba yo, de regreso en Mystic Falls. Tumbado a mitad de la carretera, pensando en Katherine, de cuando en cuando venía aquí a pensar. Cuando oí pasos, me pare de repente. Y ahora la estaba viendo a _ella_, era una fiesta de primavera de chicos del instituto. _Ella_ era humana. Aunque igualita a Katherine.

— Katherine — dije en un susurro

— ummh, no, mmm, soy Elena – respondió sin ningún temor.

— Oh tú, solo te pareces a… lo siento, solo que tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien, soy Damon— sí se parecía pero era diferente, _ella_ irradiaba luz. Esos ojos color chocolate, esa piel olivácea perfecta. Rodeada de LUZ.

— No es por ser grosera, pero es algo espeluznante que estés aquí solo en medio de la nada— y no me vio tumbado a mitad de la carretera pensé yo.

— Mira quien habla. Tu estas aquí sola. —

— Es Mystic Falls, nada malo pasa nunca aquí— Sí, es aburrido pensé, pero siempre sigo regresando aquí a pensar en ella. — Tuve una pelea con mi novio — continuo diciendo _ella_.

— ¿Sobre qué? Si, puedo preguntar—

— La vida, el futuro. Él lo tiene todo planeado. —

— ¿Y tú no lo quieres? —

— No sé, lo que quiero —

— Bueno, eso no es cierto. Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere —

— ¿Qué? Extraño misterioso que tiene todas las respuestas — dijo _ella_ con picardía.

— Hmmm. Bueno solo digamos. Que he estado aquí por mucho tiempo. He aprendido algunas cosas. —

— Entonces…. Damon, dime. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? —

— Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro — eso es precisamente lo que yo creía que Katherine era para mí.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —

Te quiero a ti, estuve a punto de decir pero se oyó un claxon, llegaron sus papás por _ella_. _Ella_, _ella_ quien realmente había conmocionado mi mundo. Pero sin embargo no podía permitirme pensar que la quería. Porque mi cerebro y mi testarudez se empeñaban en racionalizar que mi razón para estar de vuelta en Mystic Falls era Katherine.

— Son mis papás —

— Quiero que obtengas todo lo que estás buscando, pero ahora quiero que olvides que esto pasó. No puedo dejar sepan, que estoy aquí por ahora. Buenas noche, Elena —

Tenía que dejarla ir no estaba preparado para amarla "aún", recordaba a Katherine, aún tenía la esperanza de sacarla de esa tumba, no quería una sustituta, humana, por lo menos eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo, pero desde ese momento no la pude sacar de mi mente, ni de mi corazón, _ella_ era tan igual a Katherine pero tan distinta al mismo tiempo, que ya la amaba y no por parecerse a Katherine sino por ser _ella_, por ser Elena. _Ella_ era diferente, no podía explicarlo, simplemente era diferente. _Ella_ estaba llena de luz.

Oí un auto caer al agua, no me importa me dije, que me importan un o unos humanos. Seguí pensando en Katherine, en cuanto a _ella_… No la iba a volver a ver, aunque me moría de ganas de volver a hacerlo. Bueno… cedi a mi inconsciente deseo, por lo menos no voy dejar que _ella_ me vea a mí.

Y bien… ahora ya sabía que la había cagado cuando le hice olvidar nuestro primer encuentro y que me había equivocado cuando oí el auto caer al agua y decidí no hacer nada. Imagínense cuando me entere que el auto había sido el de _ella_ y que Stefan había sido el héroe…

En el cementerio al verla escribir en su diario sé que no debí haberla asustado, pero lo hice… sin pensar… ya que su sola presencia me provocaba todo menos ser racional, y Stefan estaba ahí evitando que _ella_ callera por segunda vez, y se hiciera más daño, ¿Por qué me limite a observar, por qué? ¿Por qué la hice caer, por qué? ; debí haber intervenido, debí haber impedido que mi "hermanito" fuera el que le evitaba caerse por segunda vez, es más debí haber evitado que cayera del todo. Pero mi actitud era otra muestra del poder que _ella_ ya tenía sobre mí; me petrificaba solo con verla, escucharla hablar hacia que yo solo atinara a quedarme observándola…

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya era tarde. Stefan ya la había conocido, y no podía dejar que **_él_** la tuviera, hacia 145 años que le había prometido una eternidad miserable y le tenía que cumplir. Ataque a Vicky, la deje viva, ¿para qué? Para fastidiar a mi hermanito… Soy lo que soy por su culpa, y no es que no me guste ser lo que soy pero… yo quería morir, sin Katherine yo quería morir… y ahora estaba _ella_ y no iba a dejar que _ella_ fuera suya, quizá _ella_ podría salir lastimada. Así que decidí decirle a Stefan que yo me quedaba… si él se quedaba… y se lo dije a mi manera:

— Damon. — Dijo Stefan con un suspiro. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, vaya esta vez sí que se ha tardado. Ya he matado a dos personas y él no se había percatado de que era yo…

— Hola, hermano —le dije con media sonrisa.

— El cuervo es demasiado, ¿no crees? —me preguntó, porque tanto rodeo, porque no ir al meollo del asunto, el motivo de que él esté aquí Elena…

— Espera que veas que puedo hacer con la niebla —

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Antes que tú, hermanito, pero eso no se lo iba a decir… él no sabía que Katherine estaba viva pero enterrada en una tumba… cosa que tampoco le iba a decir…

— Quería ver tu primer día de clases — camine hacia el librero, hablando de tonterías, si él quiere hablar de tonterías yo le voy a seguir la corriente… —Cambiaste tu cabello. Me gusta.

— Han pasado 15 años, Damon.

—Gracias a Dios, no soportaba los años 90. Toda esa horrible moda grunge… no te iba bien — si él quería hablar de tonterías, ibamos a hablar de tonterías… — Recuerda Stefan mantente alejado de las modas…—

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — oh Dios, se estaba enojando… pensé que el impulsivo era yo…

— Extrañaba a mi hermanito.

— Odias los pueblos chicos. Son aburridos, no hay nada que hacer.

— Me he mantenido ocupado. — viendo a Elena… rondándola… mientras pienso como sacar a Katherine de la tumba…

— ¿Sabes que dejaste esa chica viva hoy? Algo torpe de tu parte — me dijo ¿Por qué demonios no acepta lo que somos? Estamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

— Ahh… eso puede ser un problema… para ti —

— ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? — mmm sí que estabamos hablando, pero no se lo iba a decir, el héroe para Katherine voy a ser yo…

— Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Sin embargo tengo la certeza… de que tu respuesta cabe en una sola palabra: ELENA… — y yo sonreí, que no se daba cuenta de que esta vez yo la vi primero, que estoy pensando… si la vi primero pero regrese por Katherine. — A mí me dejo sin aliento… Elena. Es idéntica a Katherine… ¿Funciona, Stefan? ¿Merodearla, estar en su mundo? ¿Te hace sentir vivo? —

— Ella no es Katherine —eso ya lo sé, pensé yo, _ella_ es única, _ella_ es diferente.

— Bueno, esperemos que no. — Obviamente, yo no soy tan tonto — Ambos sabemos cómo terminó eso. Dime algo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez… que comiste algo más fuerte que una ardilla? —

— Se lo que haces. No funcionara. —

— ¿Si? Vamos. ¿No tienes ni un poco de ganas? — quiero provocarlo. Que se dé cuenta que él me provoco primero, no quería estar solo pues no está solo…

— Ya basta. —

— Hagámoslo. Juntos. Vi un par de chicas ahí afuera. O, sin rodeos. ¡Vayamos directos por Elena!

— ¡Ya basta!— me grito enojado.

— ¡Imagina como sabrá su sangre! — Se volteó para que no viera lo que pasaba, sus rasgos vampíricos emergiendo — Yo lo hago. — Le dije. Sí, pero yo nunca le haría daño a _ella_ no podría…

— ¡Dije que ya basta!—me grito furioso, se abalanzo sobre mí y salimos volando a través de la ventana, cayó en el suelo y se paró preguntándose donde estaba.

— Me sorprendiste. Te doy un seis. Perdiste estilo. Pero, me sorprendiste agradablemente. Muy buena la expresión de la cara, — imitando su gesto — Fue Genial —

— Para ti todo son juegos y diversión, ¿no Damon? Pero allá por donde vas mueren personas—

— Eso es obvio. — dije yo, estaba más que divertido. No puedo mentir a veces me gusta hacer sufrir a mi hermanito.

— Aquí no. No lo permitiré. — asentó Stefan con expresión de enojado.

— Tomare eso como una invitación. — sonreía.

— Damon, por favor… Después de todos estos años, ¿no podemos tomarnos un descanso?—

— Te prometí una eternidad de miseria, así que solo cumplo mi palabra. —

— ¡Mantente alejado de Elena! — me dijo él muy posesivo.

— ¿Dónde está tu anillo? — Se vio el dedo. — El sol saldrá en un par de horas y… polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. — Mientras él tragaba saliva — Tranquilo. Está justo aquí — le dije devolviendo le el anillo, es mi hermano y lo quiero, solo que estaba un poquito celoso… así lo tome del cuello, y lo lance hacia la cochera. Y es que yo ya había cometido muchos errores. Demasiadas equivocaciones. — No debiste creer que eras más fuerte que yo. Perdiste esa batalla cuando dejaste de beber sangre humana. Yo no lo intentaría de nuevo. Creo que despertamos a Zach. Lo siento, Zach — dije mientras me alejaba entrando a la casa, silbando.

Me carcomían los celos de pensar que Stefan la había conocido a _ella_. Y parecía que a _ella_ le gustaba él. Pero porque estaba celoso… no tenía por qué estarlo… después de todo yo amaba a Katherine. Bueno quizás _ella_ si me atraía un poquito… pero... Bueno que le iba a hacer yo, ya la había cagado… solo me quedaba estar cerca y vigilar que _ella_ estuviera feliz, a salvo, no tenía ninguna esperanza con _ella_, no más bien no quería ninguna esperanza con _ella_. No sé cómo antes pude pensar siquiera en hacerle daño. Después de todo yo amaba a Katherine, tenía que dejarla a _ella_ ser feliz. Katherine iba a salir pronto de la tumba en la que estaba encerrada, yo la iba a sacar, yo iba a ser su héroe.

Y en el grill, diciéndome que mientras sacaba a Katherine de la tumba… me tenía que conformar con la triste porrista, rubia de ojos azules… bueno necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a entrar a lugares donde yo no podía… alguien vulnerable con el que bastara una sonrisa… y basto una sonrisa, la hice sonreír… me está gustando este pueblo, otra vez… parece que la rubia esta tan sola como yo… yo que no tenía a Katherine, y tampoco la tenía a _ella_… _ella_… _ella_.

Y la verdad sea dicha no quería a Stefan cerca ni de _ella_, ni cerca de Katherine… ni siquiera lo quería cerca de Mystic Falls… no lo quería cerca en el momento que sacara a Katherine de esa tumba…

Y bueno el que yo estuviera aquí para sacar a Katherine de la tumba… no quería decir que no pudiera tener un poco de diversión… y para eso estaba la rubia… Caroline se llama… mmm mi propia porrista… y lo mejor amiga de _ella_; otra forma de estar cerca…

Oh, Dios ahí estaba _ella_ buscando a Stefan… esta vez no la iba a asustar…

— ¿Stefan? ¿Stefan? — y entro sin que le abrieran, insisto ¿es que _ella_ nunca tiene miedo?…

Invoque a mi cuervo y lo hice entrar a la casa… nop ni asi se asustó demasiado, se giró y choco conmigo. Inhale con fuerza pero disimuladamente su aroma, mmmm cereza y vainilla, tan diferente al jengibre y limón de Katherine.

— Perdón por entrar así. La puerta estaba… — se giró, la puerta estaba cerrada, ya la había cerrado — abierta… — dudo...

— Tu debes de ser Elena — le dije, sonriendo… no la haría olvidar que me conoce… — Soy Damon, el hermano de Stefan.

— No me dijo que tenía un hermano — Titubeo… ¿qué le dijo Stefan, qué YO no existía?

— Bueno, Stefan nunca presume… — esta vez sí que se ha pasado, mira que negarme, mmm eso no está bien — Por favor... Ven. Estoy seguro que Stefan no tardará en llegar…

— Wow… ¿Esta es su sala? — mmm esta casa llena de antigüedades… bueno la misma casa es una antigüedad.

— Sala, salón, una subasta de Sotheby. Es algo kitsch para mi gusto. Veo porque mi hermano está enamorado… ya era hora… Nunca creí que superaría a la última… Casi lo destruyo… —

— ¿La ultima? — preguntó _ella_ intrigada…

— Sí. Katherine. ¿Su novia? —le dije… ojala _ella_ se aleje de él, por no haberle dicho la verdad… ella niega con la cabeza… lo sabía no se lo dijo. — Aun no tienen, la conversación incomoda sobre los ex novios. — en cambio yo, sí se lo dije yo le dije que se parecía a alguien… después la hice olvidar pero…

— No —

— oh, bueno estoy seguro que ahora la tendrán… — cierra y abre los ojos, se alza de hombros, cada movimiento hace que su aroma viaje por la habitación. — Bueno quizá no te lo dijo para que o creyeras que aún no la olvida… — _ella_ asiente — todos sabemos cómo terminan esas relaciones.

— Lo dices como si todas las relaciones estuvieran condenadas a terminar — me dijo. Bueno no tengo prueba de que lo contrario sea posible… ¿mi relación con Katherine casi término con la muerte de Rosalyn… o no es que había una relación en sí… o termino después del baile de los fundadores… o cuando la atraparon por culpa de Stefan… o cuando pensé que la habían matado… o cuando me di cuenta que no estaba muerta sino sepultada… o no ha terminado?

— Soy fatalista…— dije rodando los ojos… — Hola Stefan

— Elena. No sabría que vendrías…—dijo Stefan no le parece que yo haya pasado tiempo a solas con _ella_.

— Lo sé, debí llamar… — dijo _ella_ caminado hacia él.

— No seas tonta. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras ¿Verdad Stefan? — le dije a mi hermano… ¿qué le pasa? no debe ocultarle cosas a la chica que ama… — Debería traer los álbumes familiares o las películas caseras… pero debo advertirte… no siempre fue tan guapo

— Gracias por venir. Elena. Me dio gusto verte — Dios, jamás imagine que mi hermano fuera mal educado, eso fue grosero…

— Sí, será mejor que me vaya — dijo ella no queriendo contradecirlo… Dios donde esta Elena, la chica que conocí en el bosque— Me dio gusto conocerte, Damon.

—Lo mismo digo. — Tomo su mano, Dios como me arrepiento de haberla hecho olvidar… — Elena. — le beso la mano, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Puedo ver todos los celos que ese gesto despertó en Stefan, y más porque _ella_ al recibir mi beso sonrió… se quedó ahí parado tragándose todo su enojo… sabe que no es más fuerte que yo… nunca lo ha sido… y además no íbamos a dar un espectáculo delante de _ella_.

—Stefan… ¿Stefan? —

— Wow… grandiosa chica, tienen agallas — dije evocando en mi mente nuestro primer encuentro en el bosque. — Tu por otro lado, te ves fatal… te extenuaste hoy… déjame adivinar. El hospital. —

— Alguien tenía que limpiar tu desastre —

— ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿El poder de la persuasión funciono? Recuerda si no te alimentas bien, esos trucos no funcionan. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Elena aquí? — me pregunta, ansioso, no me alimente de _ella_, ni la bese, ni ninguna otra cosa…

— ¿Te preocupa Stefan? ¿Te asusta que quizá estemos condenados a repetir el pasado? ¿Por eso juegas a ser un adolescente humano? —

— No estoy jugando ningún juego —

— Claro que sí. Ambos sabemos que lo más cerca que estarás de la humanidad… será cuando te alimentes de _ella_— yo en cambio, no quiero alimentarme de _ella_, al menos en un principio… otra vez esos pensamientos… NOOOO yo amo a Katherine…

— ¿A qué estás jugando tú, Damon? — pregunta.

— Supongo que tendrás que esperar para verlo. ¿No crees? — no le voy a decir que Katherine sigue viva… no le voy a decir… está bien sé, que aquella vez él la vio primero, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Rosalyn, murió… no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que yo ya había desafiado a papá por ella… esta vez yo la vi primero, pero él movió primero… no me queda de otra que dejar que él se quede con chica. ¿O tal vez?... No, yo tengo que sacar a Katherine de la tumba…

– Te conozco.

– Ay qué mala suerte – Vicky me reconoció, le dije que si no se alimenta bien, la compulsión no funciona… mmm vamos a hacer sufrir a Stefan un poquito… vamos que me impide divertirme mientras consigo sacar a Katherine de la tumba… A ver si asusto a Stefan un poquito y se va del pueblo…

– No sé... no sé de dónde pero... tu cara. Perdona, lo siento. – insiste, mmm eso es, la persigo ella huye de mi a la azotea… empieza a gritar parada en la cornisa.

– Tienes que dejar de gritar. – Es que tiene que dejar de gritar… tampoco voy a dejar que se aviente… no es bueno desperdiciar.

– No, por favor, detente. No... me lastimes – mmm, síp sabe que fui yo el que la ataco.

– Shhh. Te tengo –

– ¡No! ¡No! Tengo que hacerlo. –

– No voy a dejarte caer. – no, no voy a soltarla… le tapó la boca para que no grite. Y es que si no me deja verla a los ojos no puedo usar la compulsión… ahí está la estoy viendo a los ojos – Escúchame con atención, vas a dejar de gritar y lo último que yo te susurre será lo único que vas a recordar… No está mal. ¿Has estado comiendo conejitos? – llego Stefan al rescate… mmm, recuerdo los años en yo era el que tenía que andar evitado que él matara a lo guey…

– Déjala marcharse. –

– Shh. ¿de verdad? Ok. Vale. – le dije e hice como que la iba a aventar.

– ¡No! –

– No, no, ¡no! –

– Tranquilo. –

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? – Sollozo Vicky angustiada… lo bueno es que no la iba a dejar permanentemente dañada… luego le voy a quitar toda esa angustia que está sintiendo o simplemente me la bebo toda…

– No necesito que muera, pero... puede que tú sí. – Dije con sorna… – ¿Qué te ataco la otra noche?

– No lo sé. Un animal. – dijo Vicky desde el suelo.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? – me agacho a estar a su altura – Piensa. Piénsalo. Piénsalo bien ¿Qué te atacó? –

– Un vampiro – dijo alejándose de mí.

– ¿Quién te ataco? –

– ¡Fuiste tú! –

– No. Fue Stefan.

– No. – Stefan estaba asustado…

– Ven aquí. Stefan Salvatore te hizo esto. – le dije usando la compulsión.

– Stefan Salvatore me hizo esto. –

– Es un vampiro. Un monstruo vicioso y asesino. –

– Por favor, Damon. Por favor no lo hagas. – me dijo mi hermanito angustiado.

– Si no pudiste arreglarlo antes, no sé cómo podrás hacerlo ahora. – Le quite el vendaje a Vicky, se queja de dolor – Tu elección de estilo de vida te ha hecho débil. – Dije mientras la aviento contra Stefan – Esos truquitos de feria… no se comparan con el poder que podrías tener, y que ahora necesitas. Pero puedes cambiarlo. La sangre humana te lo da. – Vicky sigue sollozando mientras él trata de resistir sus ansias… – Tienes dos opciones… Alimentarte y hacer que olvide o dejar que grite un vampiro a toda la plaza.

– De eso se trata ¿Quieres exponerme? – no, lo que yo quisiera es que te largaras de Mystic Falls…

– ¡No! ¡Quiero que recuerdes quién eres! –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué coma? ¿Para qué mate? ¿Así voy a recordar cómo es ser hermanos otra vez? ¿Sabes qué? Déjala ir. Déjala que cuente a todo el mundo que los vampiros han vuelto a Mystic Falls. Déjales que me encadenen. Y déjales clavarme una estaca en el corazón, porque al menos me librar de ti. – mmm, por más tentador que suene no quiero librarme de él de ese modo, es mi hermano y aunque parezca increíble lo quiero…

– Wooow – grandioso discurso – Ven aquí, dulzura. –

– ¡No! –

– Está bien. – le susurró al oído. – Vicky, todo está bien, te ataco un animal en el bosque el otro día, las drogas te han desorientado, estabas deambulando, no sabes ni que ha pasado, ni donde estas y Stefan te encontró, ok. – mmm, bueno quizá lo haga quedar como el héroe que quiere ser… ven no soy tan malo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Vicky. – ¿Dónde estoy? Oh, se me han zafado los puntos.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Me tomé algunas pastillas, hombre. Estoy bien. – y se va…

– Es bueno estar en casa. Creo que me quedaré por un tiempo. Este pueblo podría necesitar una llamada de atención, ¿no crees?

– ¿Qué estás tramando, Damon? –

– Eso es para que yo lo sepa y tú puntos suspensivos... – le dije… no, no le voy a decir que estoy aquí para sacar a Katherine de la tumba… – Salúdame a Elena.

Bueno parece que mi hermanito sigue tan terco como siempre… mmm ahí está mi porrista rubia… vamos a jugar un poquito… estoy aquí… ahora estoy acá… y ahora…

– Oh... whoa. –

– Lo siento. No quise asustarte. –sonrió con suficiencia. Ella suspira… mmm.

– No, está bien. Esperaba verte de nuevo. –mmm le gusto. Eso lo sé.

– Lo sé –

– Eres presumido ¿no? –

– Demasiado – y ella en lugar de enojarse me sonríe… y asi de fácil, estoy dentro… mmm sabe rico… mmm… en todos los sentidos.

Mmm se espantó. Trata de huir… esto no es bueno… en fin pocas son las que no se asustan a la mañana siguiente… – Buenos días. –

– No… por favor –

– No hagas eso – me pega, con la lámpara, me avienta un joyero… mmm no quería hacer esto.

– Aléjate de mí– y me arroja la almohada cubierta con su deliciosa sangre, yo la huelo, inhalo su aroma.

– Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes… – le dije. Mi cara cambia, me voy sobre ella y tuve que usar compulsión – No vas a decir nada, sobre que soy un vampiro… porque sabes que anoche te gusto que me alimentara de ti… asi que las cosas van a seguir como hasta ahora… yo te gusto, y el sexo es genial… y si alguien pregunta no sabes nada– Le dije mientras metía mi mano en su entrepierna y la excitaba de nuevo… tanto que falto a clases…

– ¡Ahhh! –

Yo pase la mañana cogiendo con ella y alimentándome. Ella lo disfrutaba.

– Sabes que soy la capitana de las porristas y no puedo faltar… – le hice un puchero…

– Puedes llegar tarde… por mí – puse mis mejores ojos de cachorrito… – un ratito más y te llevo…

Y la lleve y ahí está mi subconsciente traicionándome de nuevo… ELENA… levanto las cejas y le sonrió… que diera por que fuera _ella_ la que se acaba de bajar del carro después de darme un beso. Nooo, Yo amo a Katherine, Yo amo a Katherine, Yo amo a Katherine, me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez, tratando de convencer a mi corazón y a mi cerebro de algo que yo ya comenzaba a creer, no era cierto. Yo no amaba a Katherine, ¿o sí?, o quizás nunca la ame, no lo sé, o quizás mi amor no era tan fuerte como yo quería pensar que era… Pero la verdad es que _ella_ ya estaba impresa en mi corazón y en mi mente. Mi corazón ya era de _ella_… aunque _ella_ no lo quisiera.

Fui a casa a esperar a Stefan en su cuarto, mientras como lectura entretenida, escogí uno de sus diarios… – ¿Qué tal las pruebas? Te aceptaron – él se quedó parado observándome – Muy a la Emerson el modo en que revelas tu alma con tantos… adjetivos, – corre a velocidad vampírica y me arrebata el diario…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo enojado mientras amarraba la libreta de cuero.

– Vine a disculparme, he estado pensando, reflexionando… – sí, no se va y va a estar aquí cuando, saque a Katherine de la tumba, mejor hago las paces – y quiero que empecemos de nuevo… dejemos atrás el pasado. Eres mi hermanito… y si quieres vivir una vida humana feliz y normal… es lo que quiero para ti… quizá yo pueda hacerlo también, quizá pueda aprender a ser una persona no viva, viviente… quizá haya esperanza para ambos… – y no pude evitar reírme, vale si lo que dije no está muy lejos de lo que en realidad quiero pero… no puedo evitar hacer enojar a Stefan.

– Sabes. No tiene que ser asi, Damon –

– Claro que no – es que es la verdad. Antes no peleábamos tanto… es que él siempre vivió del que dirán hasta Katherine, y después de que nos convertimos en vampiros ese EGOISMO que no había estado tan presente antes… de Katherine… se magnifico. – Hoy vi a ELENA, por cierto… En la práctica de porristas… Se veía tan bien vestida con esos shorts tan pequeños y cortitos… – La verdad no puedo evitar imaginármela, con solo su ropa interior, o mejor aun totalmente desnuda…Otra vez pensando en eso… NO. YO AMO A KATHERINE. – Tranquilo, ni siquiera me acerque a ella… tengo mi propia porrista… uhh, eso me recuerda… tengo que correr, tengo una cita. Me sudan las manos, deséame suerte… – y me voy corriendo a buscar a Caroline… si no quiero tener que estar usando la compulsión con ella, más me vale ser el novio complaciente por unos momentos…

Después, caímos en casa de Elena, con un pastel comprado, debí suponer que la porrista rubia no cocinaba…

– Sorpresa, Bonnie me dijo que cenarían juntas, así que traje el postre… –

– Espero que no te importe. – le dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

– Esperando que Elena me invite a pasar. – dije con una sonrisa…

– Sí, yo… –

– No, no, no. Él… no puede… no puede quedarse… ¿Cierto, Damon? – ahí están otra vez esos estúpidos celos… que no ha entendido que yo amo a Katherine y además de que ya tengo mi propia porrista, siempre las que escogen a quien querer son las mujeres y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

– Entra ya. – me dijo Caroline…

– Ya casi terminamos… – dijo insiste que no debo entrar… no vaya a ser que le robe a su chica… su copia al carbón de Katherine…

– Esta bien… pasa ya – me dijo Elena con esa sonrisa angelical suya… yo la observo… y finalmente entro en la casa…

– Tienes una casa hermosa Elena – un cumplido dirigido a la casa ya que no debo decirle a _ella_ lo hermosa y llena de luz que creo que es…

Terminó la cena, comimos el postre y fuimos a las sala a platicar. Bla, bla, bla palabreira sin sentido…

– Tú no tienes el tipo de porrista Elena, – le dije con una sonrisa… Dios, ¿quién eres y qué le hiciste a Elena, la chica que conocí en el bosque?

– Es solo porque sus padres murieron… digo está pasando por una etapa sensible… pero antes era mucho más divertida… y digo esto sin tratar de ser insensible…

– Perdón, Elena, yo sé lo que es perder a tus padres. De hecho creo que Stefan y yo hemos visto morir… a todos nuestros seres queridos…

– No hay que hablar de eso ahora.

– Sabes. Tienes razón Stefan, lo último que quiero es mencionarla.

Voy ayudar a Elena con los platos… no me avergüenza que vea que tengo buenos reflejos y que soy rápido, así que le lanzo un vaso.

– Uno más –

– Oh, gracias – se lo lanzo, no lo atrapa, pero yo si… y cuando sonríe la paz inunda mi alma. – Buena, atrapada…–

– Me caes bien, sabes sonreír, y haces sonreír a Stefan… y eso es algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo…

– Lo que dijiste ¿Te referías a Katherine? – me pasa un plato.

– mmmjumm – asiento y le ayudo a poner el plato en el lavavajillas.

– ¿Cómo murió? –

– En un incendio… trágico incendio – en realidad no está muerta, está atrapada…

– ¿Hace cuánto?

145 años y contando – Parece que fue ayer –

– ¿Cómo era ella? –

Idéntica a ti… pensé permaneciendo en silencio por un momento – Era hermosa. Se parecía mucho a ti en eso. También era complicada y egoísta. A veces no era amable, pero muy sexy y seductora… –

– ¿Y quién salió con ella primero? –

– Excelente, deducción. Pregúntale a Stefan su respuesta es diferente que la mía. – si bien yo salí con ella primero, él la vio primero… y ella lo amo a él primero… Elena se entristece, y se va a doblar los individuales y las servilletas… – yo dejaría de ser porrista si fuera tú…

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Vamos, te vi practicando… y te veías miserable…

– ¿Lo notaste?

– ¿Me equivoco…? –

– Me encantaba, era divertido… pero las cosas cambiaron. Lo que antes importaba ya no.

– Pues déjalo… sigue adelante… problema resuelto… taraa…

– Podría volver a importar…

– Quizá, aunque parece muy poco realista para mí… – Dios no lo último que quería es ponerla triste.

– Lo siento – me dice, espera, ¿a qué viene eso?… frunzo el ceño. – acerca de Katherine. – la miro sorprendido no me lo esperaba… creo que regreso la chica del bosque… – También la perdiste. – me quedo en silencio, no sé qué decirle… eso es lo que me gusta de _ella_ su capacidad de sentir empatía por un completo extraño…

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? –

– Claro, gracias. –

Voy a la sala, Stefan trata de convencer a Caroline de quitarse la mascada, no se la va a quitar.

_– Buenas tardes, Caroline – saludo – te traje un regalo, vamos a ir a una cena a casa de Elena – dije mientras le coloco la mascada en el cuello – no te la puedes quitar, no te la quieres quitar, hasta que estemos solos tú y yo, en tu casa– dije usando la compulsión. Tiene que taparse esa horrible mordida, creo que se me paso la mano. Bueno es que me hizo enojar que me tuviera miedo. Y cuando estoy enojado no pienso, simplemente me vengo, y pues creo que la mordí demasiadas veces. Lo bueno es que las demás mordidas se las va a tapar la ropa…_

_– No me lo puedo quitar. – repite la compulsión funciona – Gracias._

_Después de que la muerdo, uso la compulsión para que no rezongue, me agradece… _

– Esa mascada es muy bonita. –

– Gracias, es nueva. – Caroline le sonríe a Stefan.

– ¿Puedo verla? Quiero decir, ¿te importaría quitártela? –

– Oh, no puedo. –

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás bien? –

– Lo único que sé es que no puedo quitármela. –

– ¿De qué habláis, chicos? –

– Solo comentaba sobre su mascada. – La mascada que no puede quitarse para que no le vean las mordidas del cuello. No me conviene que Stefan me convenza de que le diga que se la quite.

– Oye, Elena y Bonnie están terminando los platos. – Le dije a Caroline para que se vaya a la cocina y no esté aquí con nosotros. – ¿Por qué no vas a ver si puedes ayudar? –

– ¿Te parece que yo lavo platos? – dice Caroline y después se ríe.

– ¿Por mí? – pongo ojos de cachorrito pero si eso no funciona usare la compulsión.

– No lo creo. – uso mi poder sobre ella para hacerla que voltee a mirarme a los ojos.

– Ve a ver si Elena necesita ayuda en la cocina. – uso la compulsión.

– ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ver si Elena... necesita ayuda en la cocina. –

– Estupendo – le dije, ella se para y antes de irse me da un beso, Dios tiene que ser tan besucona.

– Son personas, Damon. No es una marioneta. – Me regaña Stefan. – No existen para que tú te diviertas y que te alimentes cada vez que quieras. –

– Claro que sí. Todos son para eso. Son lo que yo quiera, son para mí. Para que yo los tome – Todos menos Elena, bueno _ella_ también es para mí pero no en ese sentido _ella_ será mi princesa de la oscuridad, otra vez pensando eso, nooo, Katherine es mi princesa de la oscuridad ella quería que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, me enseño como ser vampiro.

– Ya te has divertido. – Me dijo Stefan – Usaste a Caroline, llegaste a mí y a Elena, bien por ti. Ahora es momento de que te vayas. –

– Eso no es problema. Porque me han invitado. Volveré mañana por la noche y la noche siguiente... y haré con tu pequeña animadora lo que yo quiera. Porque eso es lo normal para mí. – Le dije, él tiene que seguir pensando que yo no tengo humanidad, incluso yo tengo que pensar que no tengo humanidad porque si llego a aceptar que tengo humanidad todo puede venirse abajo, mi deseo de encontrar a Katherine y ser su héroe o mi deseo de compartir la eternidad con _ella_, nooo si voy a tener a Katherine no la tengo que querer tener a _ella_ ya vimos lo que le paso a Rosalyn.

Al día siguiente antes el primer partido de la temporada.

– Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Llego para colocarme tras Elena. A veces mi propio corazón me hace malas jugadas, necesito estar cerca de ella, necesito que ella me quiera.

– Me escondo de Caroline. – Susurro.

– ¿Y por qué? –

– Necesitaba un respiro. Habla más de lo que yo puedo escuchar. – le dije tratando de que se compadezca de mí.

– Eso podría ser una señal. – me dijo, que quiere decir que aunque sea novia de mi hermano aún tengo esperanza.

– Bueno, es espantosamente joven. – le contesto para seguir quejándome de Caroline.

– No mucho más joven que tú. – me dijo ella, si supiera…

– Sí. – le contesto como si fuera la verdad. – No veo que tengamos mucho futuro. Podría volverme me vuelve loco. –

– Caroline puede ser intensa y molesta algunas veces pero somos amigas desde primero... y eso significa algo para mí. –

– Lo tendré en cuenta. Siento si te he puesto en una situación incómoda. No era mi intención. – Le dije a modo de disculpa.

– Sí, lo es. De otra manera, no dirías todo lo que dices... con segundas intenciones. –

– Tienes razón. – Sonrió pícaramente – Tengo segundas intenciones, y tú también. – le dije es que me muero por besarla.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí. – le dije pícaramente – Las veo. Me quieres. –

– ¿Perdona? – me dice, mmm, ¿por qué le borre la memoria en el bosque?.

– Te entiendo. – le dije con seriedad – Hay algo de mí que te atrae. Piensas en mí... aunque no quieras hacerlo. Apuesto a que has soñado conmigo. – se aleja… pero no resisto y comienzo a usar la compulsión para que se deje besar – Y ahora mismo, quieres besarme. – y trato de besarla y que recibo un cachetada.

– ¿Qué demonios? No sé a qué juego intentas jugar... con Stefan, pero yo no quiero formar parte. No sé qué pasó en el pasado... pero dejemos una cosa clara, yo no soy Katherine. – Eso ya lo sé, no soy el idiota de mi hermanito.

Y me sentí patético, intente besarla y lo que recibí fue una cachetada. Quizás después de eso yo debí haberme ido de Mystic Falls y no regresar hasta que _ella_ muriera, pero mi inconsciente me traicionaba una vez más, al convencerme de volver a repetirme a mí mismo la mentira que me había empeñado en creer por 145 años que yo amaba a Katherine y la iba a sacar de aquella tumba. Que _ella_ no me importaba, que _ella_ no era a quien yo amaba. Sin embargo no podía alejarme de _ella_, no soportaba la sola idea de no volverla a ver a _ella_. Y por las mañanas me despertaba pensando en _ella_ y en la noche me iba a dormir pensando en _ella_. Cierro los ojos y su aroma a cerezas y vainilla inunda mis fosas nasales. A veces llegaba a pensar que no podía ser más patético, enamorado OTRA VEZ de la chica de mi hermano.


End file.
